Team RWBY meet DR Gary Glover and Lee Baron
by DELTAGOD
Summary: Nearly a decade passed since the Horzine Science Labs outbreak went worldwide, decimating human life as we know it. Dr. Glover was a lead scientist at the facility when the outbreak occurred and was the only survivor. Baron was on a bomb call when the Zeds broke out and started raising hell. Now they are two of the most experienced Zed killers and whats that... A portal... M-SL-SV
1. Zeds, Gates, and other worlds, Oh My

**A/N: Just had this Idea at like 3 am while playing Killing Floor and Watching RWBY, hope you enjoy. Dont forget to leave a review and other such things like a follow and favorite**

Metal boots pounded steel plated floors, brass clattered against the walls, the cacophony of noise in that underground complex picked up at the drop of a hat. Blood coated the walls, both new and old, from the bodies of the old staff and security detail.

It had been a decade since the Horzine outbreak went world-wide spreading those cock-sucking flesh-sacks around the known world. However there were still people like Dr. Glover and Sergeant Lee Baron keeping the constantly replicating freaks at bay, at least for a little while. There was once a time when people watched the horror from their homes, waiting for their so called saviors, the government, to get its ass in gear and actually save them. This was never going to happen, they were simply too busy keeping their own asses safe. Look how that turned out. They were all eaten or nuked, depending on where they were, into oblivion.

Now let's get back to the two chaps in fighting for their lives.

**Horzine facility 2147ZDL**

**Location: Northern UK**

"Oh shit! We got zeds on our six!" Dr. Glover yelled out as he turned around and let lose a few rounds from his Aug rifle. His hazmat suit rustled as he turned to another zed that was closing in on them.

"No shit we got zeds on our six, we got zeds on our six, our twelve, or every-fucken-where!" Shot back the now ex-Sergeant Lee Baron as he used his EOD suits heavy shoulder platting to smash a Zed into the wall, splattering it's blood on said wall, as he fired his modernized Mossberg 500 shotgun into a crowd of oncoming crawlers. The crawlers were Horzine's way of taking the fuck-you-very-much factor of spiders and multiplying it by a factor of 10 into a creature of pure evil and darkness.

"Dammit Doc, why the hell did the Horzine cock-ups have to screw with spiders." Baron said after he smashed the last crawler into the ground. Glover thought and thought about that question, it was actually a damn good question.

"You know what Baron? That actually was a very good question." Glover said as he let the spent magazine for his Aug slip from the gun and clatter on the floor before slipping a new one into the gun.

"Yeah I thought it was quite a fucking good question." Lee said with some satisfaction in his voice. He lifted his visor and dragged his hand across his brow before flipping the visor down again.

"Ok so what is our mission here?" Glover asked after a moment of silence. Lee looked at him before pulling out a small PDA and clicking a few things while clicking his tongue.

"… Ah there we are, our mission is to destroy this facility by destroying the reactor on floor 3. Oh and guess what?" That, guess what, part sounded a little bit sarcastic.

"What?" Doc said with a long sigh following.

"We are on floor three right now!" Glover lit up when Baron said this as he picked his Aug off the table.

"Well let's get going then and send these freaks to hell!" Glover said as Baron let out a whoop of joy and pumped his shotgun before sliding more shells in.

"What is that noise?" Doc said as he turned slightly white. He looked to Baron who looked completely done with what he just saw. Doc turned and let out a low 'Oh fuck me' as a flesh-pound, a creature that was made when the Horzine design staff was high on cocaine and weed combined with ecstasy, oh and they watched Arnold Schwarzenegger movies and chainsaw massacre back to back and said 'we should make a giant monster with Fuck-off flesh pounders for hands' to which the other scientist replied 'hell yeah!'. Then it saw them, its chest turned red and it let out a blood curdling roar as it charged them. It was 80 feet away, but it didn't give a single shit about distance as long as it got to tear your whole body apart.

"RUN!" Lee yelled as Doc took off sprinting down the hall.

"Don't even ask how the cock-monkeys in the R&amp;D team came up with that Baron!" Doc yelled to Lee as they ran into the nearest room they could and they both pulled out their welders.

"Locking it up!" Lee got no response from the doc.

"Doc?" Still no response.

"Doc!?" Lee turned around as the door dented once signaling the fleshpound's timely appearance at the room. Lee's moth dropped open as he turned around and saw Glover starring at a metal ring with a ramp leading up to it.

"The hell is this Doc?!" Lee said pointing with his middle finger to emphasize his point.

"I honestly have… Wait! We were working on outer dimensional travel before the outbreak occurred.

"Can you work it? Because we have a fucking flesh-pound breaking the door down and 40 zeds following up!" Doc nodded at Barons words as he started messing with the panel. The door was starting to bulge like crazy as even the reinforced, re-reinforced steel, door couldn't hold back such a fuck up of science.

"Give me a minute. You can hit it with your law right?" Baron almost face-palmed as he pulled the Law anti-tank launcher off of his back and aimed it at the door.

"Got it!" Glover yelled as the ring started spinning and a liquid like material spread to the edge of the ring before flashing and opening up.

"Where does it lead to?" Baron asked.

"No fucking clue, but if it opened that means someone, somewhere opened a similar device." Lee just shrugged as he motioned to the door.

"We shoot the hell out of the Freak and then we jump through. Got it?" Lee said as Doc nodded to his plan. Just then the door burst open and in flooded at least two hundred zeds with a flesh-pound in the back.

"Take that mother fucker down!" Doc yelled as Baron fired. The projectile arced through the air before slamming into the flesh-pounds chest. After the fuse delay it exploded sending chunks of the monster across the room. The rest of the zeds were approaching, fast, so they decided now would be a good time to get through the gate.

"No time like the present Glover!" Lee yelled as they sprinted at the gate and jumped in.

**At the Beacon science expo**

"Students, I am honored to present to you, Doctor Oswald Layth." There was some clapping amongst the students of Beacon Academy, mainly those who had an appreciation for the arts and a thirst for scientific knowledge. One of which was Weiss Schnee, the Ice queen, piercing blue eyes on a delicate face and Snow White hair atop her small thin frame. Next to her was her partner, Ruby Rose, the young huntress prodigy that made her way into the academy two years early. Her silver eyes, lay on a face of more childish features, a mop of black, red highlighted, hair sat atop her body. Ruby Rose has a sister who attends the academy alongside her. Yang Xiao Long, blond hair, lilac eyes, well-endowed and flirty, a perfect opposite of her partner. Blake Belladonna, cat Faunas, book worm, and tuna lover. Her Amber eyes are set underneath her raven hair. On her head rests a black bow that hides her cat ears that Ruby and Yang both love to pet.

Weiss had dragged her team to the conference, making them the only people watching. Aside from team RWBY, team JNPR is the second highest rated team of the first years next to team RWBY. Their leader, Jaune Arc, is a twig, tall, scrawny, and physically weak in most aspects yet he makes up for it in willpower and leadership. His blond hair sits just above his blue eyes. Pyrrha Nikos, world famous athlete and competition winner, yet the fiery haired girl has a soft spot for Jaune Arc, her leader and some call it a crush but she denies it every time. Her red hair contrasts her bright green eyes. The other members of JNPR are quite opposite. Lie Ren is a stoic, intelligent and quite, deadly individual. His raven hair with a single pink streak leads to his pink eyes. His partner, however is a polar opposite, Nora Valkyrie, the energetic, loud, and not-as-intelligent-as-Ren-but-just-as-deadly. Her turquoise eyes sit under her orange hair.

Ozpin decided they could go on with the show.

"Dr. Layth would love to show us his invention. It is… What did you call it?" Ozpin said as he turned to Dr. Layth.

"It is a TSMD, or Time Space Manipulation Device." Layth said as Glynda and Weiss stifled snickers with their shirt sleeve.

"Now I know that some of you may not believe me, but I digress. If I may Professor Ozpin?" Layth said motioning to the console next to the machine.

"You may." Ozpin said as the doctor moved to the consoled and turned it on. After he powered it on and started setting up the screen Weiss turned to her team.

"Is it just me or does this man sound crazy?!" Weiss loudly whispered to them as Blake nodded 'yes'.

"Ok so I'm not…" She was cut off by Ruby.

"Weiss… How can you wave something off so soon, he hasn't even demonstrated it yet?" Ruby half whined.

"Fine I'll watch a little more." Weiss said with a huff as she turned back around. They all watched as the man tinkered a little more and spoke while doing so.

"Now the funny thing is that this would only work if someone else in another time activated a ring of this same dimension and freq…." He froze as his eyes widened. Ozpin looked slightly worried.

"What is it? Doctor?" Glynda and Ozpin both asked.

"There's a connection?! I'm establishing the connection." Glynda was about to protest him opening up a trans-dimensional portal when he hit the connection. The ring spun and then a metallic liquid spread across the ring and then it flashed. Then something sounded through the portal. It sounded like gun fire. Then there were voices.

"No time like the present Glover!" A voice was heard and then there were two flashes from the portal. Two figures rolled onto the stage.

"Holly hell Glover! You said it would get us out of there… although you never mentioned the fucking migraine!" Lee joked as he heard the growls coming from the gate.

"Oh fuck the gate! Doc shut down the gate!" The man who stood up was in a strange yellow suit that had a biohazard symbol on it and the other who stood and aimed a strange looking shotgun at the gate and he was also wearing a suit that looked heavily armored.

"On it Baron!" Doc sprinted over to the console and, to Dr. Layth's surprise, entered in the proper shut down commands. Then everyone heard inhuman screeches coming from the gate before it warped and shut down.

They both slumped to their knees and looked at the gate, and then they noticed the architecture and… Cleanliness of their surroundings and Baron cried.

It was over.

They were safe, safe from the nightmare that was Earth, post-Horzine incident. Glover, upon realizing this, broke down too. After a minute they looked up and saw 7 people staring at them, slack-jawed. Baron got up and flipped up his visor before walking over to the one with the green scarf and coffee mug. Baron mustered the most official voice he could over his feelings of joy.

"Sergeant…" Baron started.

"Ex!" Doc Glover shouted which elicited a chuckle from Baron.

"Yes Ex-Sergeant Lee Baron, London Bomb Squad." He finished with a salute. Ozpin started at him for a moment before blinking and speaking.

"I'm going to need a few words with you." Ozpin asked. Baron looked to Glover, who replied with a shrug, before turning back to the strange man.

"Sure why not." Was all Baron said as the man motioned for them to follow, however it appeared that the blond lady wasn't happy with Baron and Glover popping up. They didn't hear what they said as Ozpin motioned for them to follow again leaving teams RWBY and JNPR starring in disbelief at what had just transpired.

**In team RWBY's Dorm**

Ruby and her team didn't normally have many people in their room, but today was an exception. Team RWBY was positioned around their room as Weiss was the first to speak.

"What was that?! Just what in Dust's name was that?" Weiss nearly screeched as Blake made to cover her delicate cat ears. Everyone shrugged as Ruby spoke.

"Well I don't know what it was but I can tell you that those weapons were unlike any I have ever seen. Normally I can tell where someone is from by their weapon but those weapons… I've never seen anything like them before." Ruby stated as everyone looked at her waiting for someone to say something. Then Blake spoke.

"Well what if they are actually from a different universe, I mean they closed that gate like something was chasing them." Blake had a point as they remembered the one armored man had kept his gun trained on the gate like he was waiting for hell to come through. They continued on with theories. They eventually decided on keeping it a secret from the rest of the school.

**Ozpins Office**

Ozpin took in a breath as he seated himself at his desk motioning for these two strangers to take a seat at his desk with him. What he saw before him disturbed him. They had both taken off their helmets and were seated before Ozpins gaze. They both had on balaclavas that kept their eyes uncovered. The one in the yellow suit took in a deep breath as he removed his respirator with a tube going into the pack on his back. The other one, the one in the bomb suit, took a deep breath of his own. Their posture portrayed tortured souls, never resting, that belonged to men who came through hell.

Aside from their faces Ozpin found it quite disturbing, to say the least, that their outfits were covered in both fresh and dried blood and chunks of flesh. Two pairs of blue and green eyes watched his calculating gaze as he studied every excruciating detail. Ozpin decided they had studied each-other enough and spoke.

"Gentlemen, who are you?" Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug. The looked at each other and the one in the bomb suit exploded.

"NO! Ok who the fuck are you and where in God's name are we!" He yelled as Ozpin flinched ever so slightly at the man's outburst.

"You are on remnant, the planet of Remnant, in the Kingdom of Vale. One of four major kingdoms." Ozpin said calmly as the other man, a Doctor Glover, leaned towards him and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Do you know a company by the name of Horzine?" His eyes darted back and forth across the room.

"No, I don't believe I do." Ozpin said as the two men let out a long sigh and slumped back in their seats.

"It's over… For us at least. Right Baron?" Glover chuckled as the other man let out a strained chuckle.

"Yeah…it's fucking over. We can die in peace." He said as he sat up in his seat.

"Well that's not necessarily true gentlemen." Ozpin said and they both tensed up.

"How so?" Glover said as he and Baron leaned forward.

"There are creatures of darkness here on Remnant, they are called the Grimm. They have hunted man since our creation. However we have the hunters." Ozpin finished as he motioned to the complex through his window.

"Hunters?" Baron questioned.

"Yes hunters and huntresses are professional fighters and expert hunters of the creatures of Grimm. Would you like to join my school and fight to save life on this planet from the Grimm?" Ozpin asked nonchalantly as he sipped his drink. Glover and Baron were confused to say the least.

"Ok so let me get this straight…" Baron started, "We just pop out of a bloody portal at your feet and you ask us to fight creatures of darkness!" Baron finished by standing up and knocking his chair over in the process.

"Yes, I see skill in you that in unrivaled by those who attend the school, you also look like perfect candidates for new students here." Ozpin finished as Glover took his turn knocking his chair over.

"You can't make us fight these… Grimm. What will you offer in exchange?" Glover finished as Baron turned to him and gave him a 'The fuck' look.

"You will get three meals a day, housing, teaching, special privileges, and a chance of a life time." Ozpin smirked as Glover pulled Baron over to the side. Glover was yelling at Baron and Baron was yelling at Glover but after thirty minutes they turned and walked over to him.

"We accept, however why do you accept us? We are both in our mid forty's." Glover finished as Ozpin's face was painted with confusion.

"You both look to be in your late teens, unless you get older slower in your dimension." Ozpin motioned to the two men's faces as they looked at each other in shock. They both noticed that they looked around 30 years younger.

"Don't…ask…Baron I don't know. OK?" Baron nodded as he slowly felt along his face, now devoid of scars and bruises.

"As of right now you are students at my academy and you look famished. I shall accompany you two down to the dining hall." Ozpin got up at the same time as Glover and Baron. Doc and Lee followed Ozpin over to the dining hall. As they walked along the paths weaving through the school grounds, they still couldn't believe this was a school, they gawked at the non-bloodied, un-destroyed buildings.  
"It's just so…calm." Glover said as he let out a small sigh. Ozpin stopped walking in front of a large double oak door and pushed it open. There was a cacophony of noise that was foreign to both Glover and Baron. It was laughing, it was pure joy, and it was also the smell of actual food.

Baron and Glover didn't remember the last time they ate actual fresh food, the last thing they ate was a decade old MRE, packaged just before the Horzine outbreak.

"You two make yourself at home, oh and one last thing. I will contact you on these about your initiation ceremony." Ozpin said as he handed them two scrolls. They took them and nodded before walking in.

"Well…let's get some grub doc!" Baron said as Glover followed him. Glover might as well tell him his full name as he was probably going to be living with him the rest of their lives here.

"Hey Baron… my first name is Gary." Baron stopped and turned on his heels and stared straight into his eyes.

"Well nice to finally know your name… Gary. Now let's get some chow!" Baron waltzed off with Gary in tow. They made their way to the line and picked up two trays. Now call it a hunch but Baron swore that everyone was staring at them. Maybe because they were covered in blood and that was quite un-sanitary in a cafeteria but Gary and Lee just ignored it and made their way through the line while Gary picked up a menu.

"Oh that's nice… they have a nice shrimp soup with garlic and carrots." Gary pointed it out to the lunch lady who was quite wary of them but got his soup. Lee on the other hand ordered the 16oz steak with mashed potatoes on the side.

"You're a bloody glutton. You realize that right?" Gary pointed out as Lee turned to face him.

"I may be a glutton, yes, but we haven't had fresh food in over a decade, just call it a binge." Lee said with a smirk as Gary just shrugged and finally agreed with his reasoning. They both picked up their trays and turned to the lunch room before spotting some open seats.

**At the RWBY, and JNPR table**

"Im telling you guys. They are bad news." Yang started as she recalled the events of that day.

"Yeah they looked like they were running from something, something bad." Blake said as she took another bite from her tuna sandwich.

"They can't be that bad, you haven't even met them!" Jaune said as he took a drink from his SDC brand soda bottle.

"Yeah don't judge someone until you get to know them." Pyrrha reasoned as she scanned the room. Her gaze stopped on two men walking their way. Then she saw their cloths, they were bloody. Then she saw the two open seats and she made eye contact with Weiss who started to move to fill those two seats but it was already too late as two trays made contact with the metal. Weiss and Pyrrha let out annoyed sighs.

"We're sorry, is this seat taken?" The man asked in a calm and apologetic tone.

"No it's fine." Ruby beamed as the two men sat down.

"Hey Lee, what do ya think of this place, so far im pretty impressed." The one in the yellow suit said as he spoke to the other man named Lee.

"Yeah Gary, sure as hell beats the shit out of any place I've been." Lee said to Gary as Weiss gave a cough.

"Language…thank you." Weiss said as the two snickered. Then Gary leaned into Lee and spoke in a hushed whisper, although it could still be heard by the table.

"Wow… not one hour here and you've already pissed of snowflake over there." Weiss let out an angry "HEY!" as everyone else at the table started laughing.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?!" Weiss said angrily.

"Calm down cupcake, we're new here… cut us some slack, talk about bossy." Lee whispered that last part but Weiss caught it.

"WHAT!" She screeched.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. Can you plug your pie hole for just two seconds while Lee and I enjoy this delicious food?" Weiss was about to yell again when Ruby clamped her mouth shut and spoke.

"OK, Weiss…please calm down, is this how you normally treat new people?" Weiss broke free and spoke.

"No not normally but these are different circumstances! They are over privileged assholes who have no idea who they are speaking to." Weiss said, her error realized too late. Lee dropped his fork onto the floor as he started shaking with pure, unbridled anger. 'What the fuck did she say?! I'll rip her fucking arms off, maybe bring a flesh pound or two for her to fight, and then we will see who's right' Lee mused in his head as Gary read his facial expression, though it was blank, and it showed pain, lots of it.

"Lee, calm down she's just a spoiled twat that doesn't know shit. Just calm down." Gary said as Lee nodded and reached over the table taking Weiss' fork from her plate.

"Hey! You…" Weiss started but was stopped by Gary.

"Shut….Up." His voice was cold and devoid of any and all emotion that once resided in it. Weiss's mouth clamped shut as Yang leaned over.

"Bad mooooove" Yang drew out the O as she re seated herself. Lee and Gary had returned to normal and resumed eating when a cry echoed throughout the cafeteria. Lee and Gary bolted straight into an alert and focused position with their hands on their holstered weapons.

"What was that?" Gary asked the group, who all had looks of disgust on their faces. Gary and Lee followed their eyes and they were met with something they were confused with at first, but slowly came to understand. Ozpin had told them about the Faunas and how they were humans with animalistic features. Also how they were abused and exploited because of their differences. Lee and Gary didn't take kindly to this as they rose from their seats and started walking over to the kid pulling on the Faunas girls rabbit ears.

"Ow, that hurts! Stop it." The girl said weakly as the guy kept pulling on her ears. Gary and Lee were a few steps away from the guy when his three teammates stepped in their way.

"Who the hell are you?!" They asked as they faced down the two new students who were walking up to Cardin.

"Why are you harassing that girl?" Lee asked with irritation prevalent in his voice.

"Who, the freak?" One kid said before he was decked by a swift, gloved haymaker to the face. Bad choice of words on his part as a word that frequented the radios and battlefield to portray the zeds was freak. She was no freak.

"What the! Dove… Cardin they knocked out Dove!" The one kid said as their leader, Cardin Winchester released the girl's ear and walked off with his team dragging Dove in tow.

"I won't forget this." Cardin threatened as he was walking away.

"Neither will I fuck face" Lee returned as Gary went over and checked on the Girls ear.

"Are you ok kid?" Gary asked as she nodded.

"What's your name?" The girl asked as he took out a bandage and started wrapping her ear up.

"My name is… Gary Glover, Doctor Gary Glover, it was a pleasure…" Gary started but motioned for her to finish.

"Oh…Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina." Gary chuckled a little before speaking.

"That is a very pretty name…. that was my daughter's name before…." Gary started as a small sob came up but he pushed it down.

"It's alright, Im honored to have the name of the daughter of the man who chose to help me." Velvet finished with a wry smile as Gary smiled too.

"Hey… you love birds done yet?" Lee barged in with a chocolate bar in hand.

"Eeep!" Velvet let out a small shriek as she pulled her broad ears down to cover her blushing checks. She stood up violently and rushed off.

"Lee, awe, look now you've done scarred the lass off. What time is it now?" Lee chuckled at Gary's joke before realizing what he said.

"Hey!" Lee started as it was now Gary's turn to laugh. They made their way back to the table where the two teams were discussing something out of ear-shot. When they reached the table everyone went silent. Yang was the first to speak.

"So….how was Velv…" Yang started but was cut off by Gary.

"Not right now… not now." Gary said tiredly as he and Lee picked up their trays and dumped their waste before checking their "scrolls" for directions to their room.

They spent thirty minutes looking and finally found it. They pull the handle the door clicks and they fall into their respective beds, sure they got blood on them but it was a bed. It was an actual bed with sheets and a comfy mattress. They were out like lights. Away from the madness of the Horzine incident… Or so they thought…

**A/N: Dun Dunn Dunnnnn! What will Happen find out next time. Don't forget to review and follow... every follower helps**


	2. Initiation

**A/N: Hey guys guess what? I'm back from the dead and that means more chapters**

**Hope you guys really enjoy this chapter even though it is infinitely shorter than the first one  
enjoy!**

Lee rolled out of bed in the most unceremonious fashion. As he clattered to the floor his armor made quite the ruckus as Gary was awoken by it.

"Bloody hell Lee, could you keep it down." Gary hissed as he checked his scroll for the time and saw a message under the time. It was from Ozpin. He slid the message aside and opened it. It was a notification for their initiation which started in twenty minutes!

"Lee, haul ass, our initiation is in twenty minutes." Gary shouted as Lee bolted up and almost broke down the door on his way out. As they sprinted towards the cliff that Ozpin gave them directions to, Lee asked a question.

"What is this initiation anyways?" He asked as Gary replied.

"I have no idea, let's just get this over with." Gary said as they made their way to the cliffs with not four minutes to spare.

**Beacon meeting hall**

Ruby was bouncing in her seat awaiting the arrival of the two new students to their initiation, which was being shown to the entire school.

"They're late." Weiss said, unamused, as she watched the screen. The screen displayed Ozpin and Glynda patiently waiting for the two students to appear. Then the camera turned and showed the two guys sprinting towards Ozpin.

"Hey sorry we're late." The one in yellow panted.

"Yeah, it's just that it's been a decade since we slept in actual beds." The one in the heavy suit said as they slowly walked in front of Ozpin.

"Wait! It's them!" Weiss said angrily as she folded her arms and slouched down in anger.

"Gentlemen, your assignment is to retrieve the relics from the northern part of the forest." They both groaned as they stood up.

"Hostiles?" Lee said as Ozpin looked slightly confused.

"Hostiles man, how many bloody hostiles will we encounter?" The other one, Gary, said as Ozpin caught on.

"There will be medium through light resistance in the forest. You will be dropped in by a drop ship." Ozpin stated as a bullhead pulled up and they jumped in. The camera followed them into the ship. They took seats and pulled out their weapons. Gary had an Aug para and dual HK 23 pistols while Lee had a Mossberg 500 pump action shotgun and a machete. They checked their weapons as they talked.

"Wonder if these 'Grimm' are anything like the Zed fuckups you Horizon guys created." Lee said as Gary snapped back.

"Hey! I didn't design them, I was against it, any ways the fact that there is still life in the major cities indicates that these things are nothing like the zeds." Gary finished as many students in the auditorium started talking about the "Zeds".

"Yeah, right…. Let's just forget that for now and focus on the mission at hand. Ozpin is having us collect a relic from these ruins in the northern quadrant of the forest." Lee said as Gary nodded while sliding a magazine into his AUG for the fourth time.

"Ok so that's the plan. What about hostiles?" Gary asked as the Bullhead started descending into the forest.

"Something the locals call "Beowolves", some half assed excuse for a werewolf. I bet Horizon would jump at the opportunity to test these things." Gary said with a hint of fear evident in his voice.

"Touchdown, Godspeed." Lee said to the pilot as the pilot took off. Gary hit the ground with his weapon raised. Lee was the same with his shotgun, the shell had already been loaded into the chamber. Safety's off at all times. That was there policy when fighting zeds. Lee and Gary had been walking for a few minutes without any signs of contact when an Ursa stumbled out into the clearing in front of them.

Ruby and the gang held their breaths as they waited to see what these new students would do to combat the enemy.

"Gary, hit it with the .50" Lee whispered as Gary holstered his AUG and pulled out his pistol. Ruby's eyes were glued to the gun as the man pulled the trigger. The shot rang out as the .50 round zipped through the air, entering the side of the Ursa's head, passing strait through the thick bone plating. Everyone in the Audience was awestruck at the weapon the man held, it could kill and Ursa in a single shot, something any hunter would want in their arsenal.

"Piece of cake, these things are weak!" Lee said as they walked into the clearing. So far the hostiles they had encountered were far weaker than even the Scrakes that they resembled in size.

"You notice how these things suck at taking bullets? Or is it just me." Lee said as he pulled out his Mossberg, readying it for combat. They proceeded through the forest towards their objective, the relics, at least that's what Ozpin called them.

They moved swiftly through the woods, avoiding conflict if necessary as they exited the forest looking out at the Relics. The relics were positioned in a semicircle on what appeared to be a glyph like etching. Gary and Lee approached the relics with great caution, seeing as though there may be more Grimm around. They necessarily didn't fear the Grimm, it was just an instinct they kept from when they fought the zeds back in England.

Their boots crunched against the dry leaves that littered the ground, had it not been for the Grimm the trip might have seemed quite tranquil. Lee was the first to speak as they approached the relics.

"Which one do you think we should pick Doc?" Lee said as they traversed to the relics. Gary shrugged as he walked over to the white knight piece. He picked up the white piece and started twirling it in his fingers, he seemed quite content with the piece as he turned back to Lee.

"I think we should pick the white knight...what you think?" Gary poised the question as he turned back to Lee and tossed him the white knight. Lee swiftly caught the piece of the tumble through the air, he thought back to the time they were in the billiards room in London. Lee shuttered as he thought back to those times, hell it was just a few days ago.

"Why don't know what you think about it but it seems like a pretty good choice to me." Lee exclaimed as he pocketed the piece into his combat vest. He un-holstered his Mossberg has docketed the same with his AUG. The objective being completed, they started their way back towards the school where they would inevitably be "paired up" with a group of students as Ozpin and said before they embarked on their mission.

They had been climbing up the steep cliffs for a good half an hour. Seeing that they were halfway up they decided to take a break.

**Back at Beacon**

Ruby rose was excited to say the least, she had just seen two men, who were unfamiliar to Remnants ways take on a large amounts of both Beowolves and take on an Ursa without so much as a single scratch. Weiss Schnee was impressed also say the least. Yang was the most excited to see that they had picked the white knight pieces, and Blake was...while she was being Blake, totally disinterested however these men seem to capture her attention to an extent.

Another half hour passed before the doors to the amphitheater flew open and in walked the new students. There are assorted cheers and hollers of both excitement and entertainment. Lee and Gary felt like actual rock stars walking into the amphitheater.

"I really have to say they do enjoy it when people put on a good show." Lee whispered to Gary as they made their way up to the stage. Their boots clicked and clanked as they made their way up the stone steps. Lo and behold waiting for them on the stage was Ozpin. They had to admit he looked quite bored compared to the students who were quite excited to see them.

"Gentlemen it is an honor that I am the one admitting you into my fine establishments." Ozpin exclaimed as they walked up to him. Ozpin took a breath before speaking again.

"Students, as you can see Mr. Barron and Dr. Glover have collected the white knight pieces. This entails that they will be part of a team RWBY." There were assorted cheers of congratulation and sighs of disappointment.

"That will be the end of today's assembly I hope you all enjoy your classes today, and please welcome Mr. Barron and Dr. Glover with open arms. That is all." Ozpin finished as he turned towards Lee and Gary.

"I hope you two have an enjoyable time here in my Academy. Oh, I also sent you the directions to your room." Ozpin stated dryly as he made his way off the stage. Gary and Lee were left there, in an empty room yet again as they checked their scrolls to try and find directions to this "room" that they had been assigned.

"Well looks like were back on the team Lee!" Gary said in a mock happiness as they slowly made their way out the front doors towards the dorms.

**A/N:Well, looks like our killing floor crew is finally going to meet team Ruby in a formal environment that is. Not an excuse for a meeting that took place in the lunchroom.  
Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter make sure to tune in soon enough and maybe I'll have another chapter up in the meantime**


	3. Regrets and Laundry

_**A/N: Well this is what I cooked up in a long **__**amount**____**of time, expect more soon guys!**_

"I'm going to regret this…" Ozpin trailed off as he watched the two new hunters from his office heading towards team RWBY's room. He took another sip of his coffee as there was a knock on the door.

"Enter…" Came Ozpins swift reply as Glynda walked in through the door with a slightly worried look on her normally featureless face.

"Ozpin, I suggest you reverse the housing arrangements for Dr. Glover and Mr. Baron." Ozpin looked over his glasses at Glynda as he sighed and stood up. Glynda waited patiently for Ozpins word on the matter as she looked at a replay from the initiation.

"Yes, I do believe you are correct, I will send them new lodging immediately." Ozpin answered as he took out his scroll and started setting up the new housing system. Their rooms would the room over, team RWBY would be close but not in direct danger.

"Thank you. I will be going now." Ozpin nodded at Glynda's words as he waved her off. Glynda turned and closed the door on her way out as Ozpin spoke to himself.

"It's for the best, I've already made enough mistakes in my life." Taking another sip from his mug he returned to his seat before returning to his Scroll.

**Meanwhile**

"You complete Ass-hat! One second you say the room key is the scroll and the next your saying it's a fucking four digit pin! Well which one is it?" Baron was frustrated to say the least as Gary tried for the umpteenth time to unlock the door via his own ways. These rooms looked fancier than the room they had stayed in the night before and they were excited to get inside.

"Just calm down Baron, there are no Zeds here waiting to tear our heads off if we don't get the door open so I don't see why you have your knickers in such a knot." Baron inhaled and exhaled as he understood Gary's words. There was nothing, in the immediate vicinity, wanting them dead. As he nodded the door clicked and Gary gave him a shit-eating grin as he pushed the door open.

"Oh yeah, sure after the eleventh time you get it, that doesn't mean you get any bragging rights." Baron huffed as he picked up his partially packed armor and weapons.

They walked in and were frozen in place by the splendor and elegance of the dorm room. Two beds shared a generous amount of space with a closed off washroom. The red and cream color pattern was calming and made the two walk over to the window. The view was beautiful, an overlook of the cliff and forest a distance out.

"Wow… Some dorms these are." Baron whistled as he tossed his bag down at the foot of the bed. Then he snapped up and looked towards a stark white door off to the side. He burst towards the door and flung it open.

"Holy shite!" Baron exclaimed as Gary looked at him with shock and curiosity.

"What is it Baron?" Baron looked at him with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"They have a shower! Like an actual shower with fresh water and everything!" Barron quickly stripped off his gear and tossed it into the room as he quickly jumped into the shower and turned on the water. The warm water splashed down his body as he let out a cringe-worthy sigh, and cringe Glover did. Gary just rubbed his temples with his fingers as Baron continued to indulge himself in the shower.

"Whatever, maybe it is just that good?" Gary just chuckled as he moved to the table in the corner of the room and unloaded the gear they had brought with them and the cloths they had been provided. Gary already had his lab coat on underneath the hazmat suit and Lee was in the shower, his cloths strewn across the room. Gary let out a sigh as he picked up his military fatigues and his own lab coat.

Putting them in a bag he knocked on the bathroom door. Lee responded with a grunt.

"I'm going to wash our cloths Lee! So you will have to wear the cloths they provided us with until then." Gary didn't get another response as he shrugged and slowly made his way out the room.

Making his way down the hallway towards where the laundry was located allowed him to observe the setup of the establishment and their predicament. They were in another world with no way, so far, of getting back and evil, weak, creatures looking to feast on their flesh, nothing new. They were already hot shit as they had apparently done well at killing the creatures during the initiation.

Passing by another room, some training room, Gary noticed a crowd growing as people cheered and yelled. Not a second later a boy was knocked from the ring. Gary could feel heat coming from the ring as a blond with no sense of decency hopped the ropes and walked towards the benches. Gary remembered her from the lunch table the day before.

She looked up from the bench and locked eyes with Gary. Gary just stared back like a deer in the headlights before slowly backing up and leaving. 'Shit, shit, she's a friend of Snowflake, she's gonna kick our asses!' Was Gary's thought train about yesterday's incident where the White one chose a few wrong words and nearly set off Baron, and he didn't want another few deaths on their heads because of Baron.

He turned his head and saw the yellow blond haired girl walking quickly towards him as he increased his pace. Turning the corner he found the laundry room. Quickly ducking inside and closing the door he found a laundry machine at the far end away from the door. Opening the bag and throwing the laundry in, he turned on the machine and took a seat on the bench in the middle of the row.

"Hey." Gary nearly had a heart attack as a soft voice caused him to jump out of his skin and slightly fall onto the floor before jumping up to his feet. His hands in a normal CQC pattern. Focusing his vision it was the girl from yesterday, the blond, Yang her name was.

"Yang? Is that right?" The girl nodded as he lowered his fists and sat back down on the bench.

"What was that about?! I come over and you look ready to take my head off." Yang stated as she took a seat next to him.

"Sorry about that, just not used to having _people _sneak up behind me." He chuckled nervously as Yang slowly chuckled as well. Yang noticed that he emphasized people as well but decided not to pry… just yet.

"So where you from…" Gary looked over and saw that she was making a 'proceed' motion with her hands.

"Ah, yeah, I'm from… I'm from, North London." Yang's face was one of confusion and then she remembered the portal that he popped out of.

"A planet named Earth. It's nothing important, sorry about telling you that." He rubbed the back of his head as the two sat there in an awkward silence. Yang looked about ready to speak when the washing machine beeped. Gary shot up like his ass was on fire and folded the cloths with an unbelievable purpose before bolting out of the room.

Yang sat there with a confused face as she looked between the washer and the door trying to put the speed of his actions up against something.

"Damn, that was faster than Ruby when she wants cookies!" Yang chuckled as she picked herself up and walked out the door. 'Maybe I'll see that weirdo again soon' Yang chuckled but she had no idea.

_A/N: Again, expect more soon guys, remember to Review or PM me!_

_Thanks for reading_


	4. Teachers and Broken Men

**A/N: Whats this?! Two chapters within two days of each other. Say WHAAAAAAAA!**

**Well here is chapter four of the story**

Lee hopped out of the shower and made his way into the room. Upon looking around he saw a nicely cleaned and folded uniform. It wasn't his military uniform but it was a uniform to say the least, it offered him some comfort to say the least. He had just gotten on his undergarments and pants when he hear his scroll buzzing on the bed.

Leaning over he answered the call and held the scroll up to his ear. He heard a small chuckle as Ozpin spoke.

"Mr. Baron, you do know that the scrolls have vide and speaker capabilities and do not need to be held up to ones ear." This caused Baron to pull the scroll away from his ear quickly and set it down on the bed with a tinge of embarrassment on his face. Ignoring that he pulled on his jacket and started buttoning it up before speaking.

"Sorry sir, it's just that I've only used a radio for communicating so the scroll is almost foreign to me." He gave a small smirk to the video of Ozpin. A few seconds passed before Baron spoke again.

"What did you need?" Ozpin took a moment to straighten himself out before speaking. "I want to see you and Dr. Glover in my office, in let's say… one hour. Is that alright?" Lee picked up the blood-red tie and tied it around his neck before adjusting it.

"That sounds about right, I will try and make sure that myself and that poor sod make it there on time." Baron finished with a chuckle as Ozpin just smirked and bid his farewell as the scroll went dark. Lee pulled the shoes on and was about to open the door to find Gary when the door burst open revealing a quite frightened Gary. Gary slammed the door shut as Lee picked up his pistol from the shelf and took aim at the door. Another pair of pounding feet could be heard coming down the hall. Lee's finger tensed as the door burst open revealing quite the sight.

The girl had black hair with red tips and was quite small to add onto that, only around 5 foot 2 inches. Her chest was heaving but slowed to a small rise in a heartbeat as she sauntered into the room and plopped down on the bed, sprawling out on the bed. Lee gave Gary a, you-fucking-serious look and Gary shot back with a She's-pretty-freaking-scary look. Lee sighed as he lowered his pistol and holstered it in his hard case that laid on the shelf.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" That seemed to come out a little harsh as the girls silver eyes became as large as dishes. A small tear formed in her eyes as Lee just continued to glare at her with a killing intent. Gary had enough of the tension as he spoke up.

"Ok… so we got off on the wrong foot, this here is Ruby, Ruby Rose. She is bunking in the room next to us with her team." Ruby and Lee looked at Gary before looking between each other.

"What! I ran into her sister this morning, not to mention her team was the group we sat with at lunch yesterday." Upon saying this Baron looked about ready to implode with rage and unleash it upon this 15-or-so year old girl.

"Baron, calm down." Gary took baron and wrapped his arms around him, despite his size the good doctor can hold down a grown bear for a few seconds.

"Ok you can let me go now… I won't yell at her." Ruby let out a sigh as the two Zed killers looked to her. Ruby shrunk slightly as she looked at the two with her silver platters.

"Excuses, now." Baron got out as Ruby shot up and spoke.

"I was kind of wandering around the hallways, which I do normally, when I heard my sister talking with someone, and I was like oh well they must be talking about classes, because Yang is always behind in her classes." Ruby chuckled slightly as she continued. "But I didn't recognize the voice so I used my semblance to zoom behind them and listen in to the conversation, which I know I shouldn't be doing, but I did it anyways. So I saw the strange guys from this morning and the day before there which was weird and I didn't know what to do so I waited until the guy left and I followed you. But you dropped one of your… socks, so I decided I would use my speed to catch you and return the sock." Ruby finished as she took a deep breath and pulled a sock out of her pocket.

"Uh… thanks… I guess." Gary said taking the sock from Ruby. Lee, now satisfied with the word vomit he just experienced, motioned to the door. Ruby just slowly slid over to the door before bursting into a cloud of petals. Gary and Lee just stared at each other before looking back and forth between the petals and each other.

"What the actual monkey cock was that!" Baron exclaimed as he waved his arms in an expressive manner.

"I have no fucking idea what just sodding happened, but I think it had to do with her speed and her, what she called, semblance." Baron had stopped trying to make sense of it on that fateful day in London when he was defusing a large explosive found at an intersection when the officer behind him was tackled and devoured before his eyes. Gary had stopped when he started working for Horzine and saw what kinds of fucked up shit they were cooking up. They both stood there and sighed as Baron snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah, we've got to head to Ozpins office." Gary looked at Baron as they exited their room and closed the door. "What for?" Gary questioned as Baron just shrugged. "Beats me Doc, I don't know what he wants and it scares me thinking about what he could want." Gary and Lee spent the rest of the walk in silence as the approached a large tower in the middle of the campus.

"This must be it." Baron said as he approached the door which swung open on their own.

"State you name and business with Ozpin." Came the stern reply from the desk the second they walked in. Lee and Gary looked at the desk and found the lady, Glynda What's-it sitting behind the desk. Glynda looked up and saw the two of them. Upon making eye contact she stood up and motioned to and elevator. The two nodded and started their ascent.

"Hey Lee," Lee looked at Gary as they went up. "What?" Lee asked as Gary looked at him. "Did you realize that her name is Goodwitch, and the guy we are seeing now is by the name of Ozpin?" Baron straightened at this and looked back. "The good witch and the wizard of Oz." Baron mumbled as he looked out the window.

"Yeah… just keep that between us because I think those stories don't exist here." Baron nodded as the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. The room before them was the same as it was the first time they had come there after arriving through the portal.

"Hello gentleman." The two nodded and took seats across from Ozpin. They stretched out in the chairs as Ozpin got up and walked over to a coffee machine he had in the corner of the room. Pouring another mug he took a sip before turning back to the two men before him.

"I know you came from another world… could you tell me a little about this world?" Lee and Gary shared an uneasy look as they thought about telling him about the horrors of their world.

"I'm sorry sir but, we can only tell you so much… I don't want any fears to circulate around." Gary voiced as he stood up from his chair. Baron nodded as Gary walked over to the desk.

"How many people live on Earth… Remnant? Sorry about that." Gary looked out through the wide glass wall at the city of Vale as he had learned was its name.

"There are almost a few hundred million people living in the major cities, the Grimm have prevented any outward expansion." Gary looked at Ozpin with a look of worry and surprise and he looked to Lee and found that they shared the same look.

"A few hundred million? Earth, the planet we came from had around 10 billion people living on it." This caused Ozpin to stop for a minute to think before he realized the 'Had' part of the sentence.

"What do you mean had?" Baron stood up and motioned for Ozpin to stop where he was with his questioning.

"I think that's good enough for today, now what was it you wanted to see us for." Ozpin resumed sipping his coffee as Gary moved back to the chair and sat down with Baron.

"I wanted to know how you would feel about teaching a class here at Beacon." Ozpins question caught the two slightly off-guard as the shared an interested look with each other.

"I mean, knowing your age and experience on some form of battlefield it would be invaluable to the furthering of our future hunters and huntresses training." Ozpin sipped his coffee again as he looked at the two for a minute.

"I feel comfortable with teaching here. These 'Grimm' pose nearly no threat to myself or Baron so I think a combat class would be in order? Don't you think so Baron?" Baron sat up a little higher before voicing his opinion.

"I… you… alright, It does seem like this place needs some sprucing up. Also it's a wonder that these things actually pushed you back. Facing what we've faced, these thing are cannon fodder!" Ozpin paused at the rash and not-so-sensitive comment made by the young man before him. Ozpin sighed before realizing he knew little to nothing about the men before him.

"May I ask you a few questions gentlemen?" The two nodded before taking a more relaxed position.

"Let's start with names. This is for record keeping and other such things. I know I got little tidbits here and there but I want to get to know you on a more… let's say professional way." Baron saw Gary was in no hurry to start as he cleared his throat.

"Lance-Corporal Lee Baron, served on the London police force as an EOD tech, explosive ordnance disposal." Baron finished professionally as he again took a more relaxed position.

"Yes I am familiar with the term, and you?" Ozpin motioned to Gary who sat up before speaking.

"Dr. Gary Glover, head of the research and development team at what once was Horzine biotech." Gary slightly slouched at the mention of Horzine which Ozpin carefully noted down in his mind.

"You two seem well versed in both ranged and melee weaponry. How did a scientist and a bomb tech achieve the same level of prowess in fighting?" Gary and Lee both shared a look of question and doubt. "We wish not to disclose that information at this time with you." Lee said as Ozpin got up and walked over to the window, coffee mug still in hand.

"I see, very well. You two are free to go. You teach your first class tomorrow morning in class 14. The east building." Lee and Gary both got up and started towards the door. "Thanks for giving us this opportunity Ozpin." Lee said to Ozpin as the elevator doors closed.

Ozpin was left watching out over his campus as the elevator left his floor leaving him deep in thought. Then he heard the door open up again and out stepped Glynda, his faithful assistant.

"What do you think about them?" Glynda questioned as her heels clicked until they stopped next to Ozpin, her scroll on and ready to take down notes.

"Dr. Glover seems to be the more reasonable of the two, he has had a severe traumatic experience in his past. That's what I can take from his quiet and shy personality. He has seen things that no man should ever have to see and done things that no man should ever have to do." Glynda nodded as she took down the notes as fast as she could while still listening to the sympathy that Ozpin spoke with.

"Mr. Baron on the other-hand, he is experiencing a severe form of bipolar disorder. The first time I spoke to him after the incident. He was as happy as any man I had ever seen on Vales streets on a sunny day, and the next, he was shouting profanities and threatening violence with others. Such as the time when Ms. Schnee mentioned status and luck in life which caused Mr. Baron to almost have a severe mental and physical breakdown, thankfully Mr. Glover was there to stop him from completely cracking." Glynda didn't know how Ozpin could tell these things about people he had only seen for a handful of days.

"Anything else?" Glynda asked as she finished her notes on the current study.

"Yes, as you know Glynda… I have made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child on this planet…" Ozpin let out a sigh as he took another swig from his mug before starring at the school before him. After a few seconds he turned to face Glynda with a look of pure empathy on his face. "However I believe that Dr. Glover has done far worse than myself, he has taken more mental punishment than any patient in the Vale Psychiatric Hospital and stayed in one piece. I don't even want to think about what Mr. Baron has been through." Glynda finished the notes as a dark and saddened look crossed her features.

"They are two broken souls, given another chance at life." Glynda mumbled as she went to exit the room. However Ozpin turned around and spoke. "Two souls given another chance in our world, a world fraught with danger, but nothing comparable to what they have escaped. It is a hell to us but a heaven to them." With that Ozpin waved Glynda off.

Glynda nodded as she entered the elevator and descended to the lobby, leaving Ozpin to think about what he had heard today.

"To think they have been through so much, any normal man would have broken by now, but they have the resolve to carry on despite the odds. They will be good teachers." Ozpin mused as he turned back to the paperwork on his desk.

A/N: Oh man, thanks for all the reviews and favorites guys! Keep the support flowing.

Hope you enjoyed it guys, just be patient and wait for Chapter V


	5. Falling Down

A/N: Enjoy this chapter :)

"He was studying us Lee." Gary spoke as they reached the central plaza. "You think I don't know that… we need some more ammunition." Gary changed the subject as they walked over to a map of the school. A sprawling facility it was. Everything from arenas and recreation rooms to an armory and a weapon workshop.

"I say we head to the workshop and see what we can get done pertaining to our ammunition problem." Baron spoke as he remembered his guns were almost out of bullets and a knife would only get him so far against even the Grimm.

After a few minutes of walking they had arrived at the workshop. Opening the doors and stepping inside they saw vast assortments of metals and minerals. A wall of chemicals and a wall of the 'dust' substance they had heard everyone talking about.

"Alright!" Gary said in triumph as he grabbed a few tubes of various Nitrates, charcoals, and sulfur along with a few rare liquid chemicals. Baron grabbed a few sheets of brass and headed over to where Gary had set up shop. Laying down the tubes of minerals and chemicals he pulled over the stations mixing bowl.

Lee had set down the brass when he heard people talking. Looking up he saw that people were intrigued with what they were doing and started watching them. Then he heard people muttering to each other.

"What are they doing with those chemicals?" One of the students said to another. "Beats me, maybe they are making a form of Dust-less ammunition." The student's continued to look on as Gary slowly added the components one by one into the mixing bowl. Breathing steadily through the provided gas mask he slowly mixed the ingredients together. Baron on the other hand was at the stations press. He had put one of the empty rifle shells into the machine as per its instructions and done the same with the spent pistol casing.

After feeding the brass into the machine the shells, with primer, were ejected into a small basket beside him. The bullets themselves on the other hand were harder to produce as Baron had to actually take apart a rifle round and a pistol round and put them in another machine that made those as well.

"Powders done." Gary said as he walked over to Baron with 10 pounds of powder cradled in his arm. Baron eyed the powder and back to Gary. "Why so much powder?" Baron asked as Gary almost laughed. "Why so many cases and bullets then?" Baron looked back to the neatly sorted bullets and casing. Hundreds of them laid out in the machine that put the bullets together. Quietly awaiting the powder to commence construction of the bullets.

"Well, this shouldn't take long." Gary said as he put the bag of powder in and the machine started producing tens of rounds a second. Neatly stacking them and placing them in custom cases that popped out the back of the machine. Picking up one of the cases and opening it up Gary and Baron found that the shells had in fact been produced properly and without any noticeable flaws.

"I think we should test a few and make sure your powder works alright." Baron said questioningly as he looked at the exterior of the rifle round for the AUG. "Oh shut up, my powder always works the same way it has every time I make the bullets." Gary said remembering the numerous times he had to make bullets on mission for Baron and himself.

After grabbing their weapons, minus the shotgun, they headed to the firing range which was right next to the workshop. Gary pulled out an AUG magazine and an Mk 23 magazine from the bag he slowly loaded the bullets into their respective magazines as Lee set up a target pattern on the range. Gary finished slipping the bullets into the magazines as he went up to his station. The Aug hung at rest in front of him as the siren blared. The first target shot up as a bullet met it straight in the bullseye. The targets kept popping up, each one falling with a bullseye. Gary found his Aug out of ammo as he slung it over his shoulder and unholstered the Mk 23 as the next five targets received headshot from the marksman.

"Well done Gary, it seems like you haven't dulled in the few days we've been here." Lee said as the target results popped up on screen. A perfect 35 of 35. However Gary wasn't looking at the results, he was thinking about the Zeds, they were the only other things that he had shot besides the Grimm. These targets were a first, and strangely, he was dissatisfied by the lack of blood coming from the targets.

Baron saw the look on Gary's face as he shook him and spoke.

"Hey come on, snap outa it." Baron snapped his fingers in Gary's face as Gary snapped back to reality from the nightmarish daydream. "Yeah, I'm fine… let's just get back to our dorms." Baron nodded with a little hesitation as he turned and put the weapons and boxes into the bag before following Gary out of the room.

Retiring to their beds they waited until the dinner hour, finding that they had skipped lunch because of their trip to the workshop. They both found that eating at a set hour was strange to say the least. Having live through the hell that was their world where breakfast, lunch, and dinner were all words lost in the chaos. Eating when they felt hungry was a common thing to do and they hadn't paid much attention to it either. Sometimes going a day or two without food was normal.

After filling their belly's with some more delicious food they decided that they would just turn in for the night. Fresh beds welcomed them as they slipped into the sheets. Sleep welcomed them quickly, like it had the other night. But it would not be as pleasant.

**Team RWBY's Room**

"Twelve o'clock Ruby, time to enter sleep mode." Yang mumbled as she looked up and saw Ruby working of some notes for several of her classes.

"Nooooooo! I can't I need to finish this paper…" Her words fell silent as a hand clapped over her mouth. Turning her head she saw two amber eyes staring into her silver platters. The two black cat ears on her head were folded down from the sudden rise in noise caused by the Ruby's pouting.

"Bed….. Now….. Sleep." Blake spoke calmly as she slithered back to her bed across the way. There had been silence for a few minutes when a new sound echoed through the wall. It sounded like muffled screaming, and crying. This caused everyone in the room to bolt up and jump out of their beds. Pushing the door open they saw team JNPR in the hallway, outside of the two new student's rooms. The sobbing and yelling was louder, yet not loud enough to disturb the other teams on the floor.

"Oh, they woke you up too." Weiss said in a cold and emotionless manner. Pyrrha looked at Weiss with slight anger before turning to Ruby.

"They've been doing this for the past few minutes. It seems to be getting worse." Pyrrha said with concern as the two teams looked at the door. Yang was the first to push forward and found the door to be ajar. Pushing it open they saw what made a few of them reel in shock. The room was a mess. Books and shelves alike were torn from the walls and tossed around. The beds were messed up beyond recognition with their sheets and mattresses tossed about. The taller of the two, Baron was propped against the far wall as silent sobs shook his body. The other, Gary, was hidden under a table with his face scrunched up into one of fear and anger. They were both muttering and sometimes yelling their own profanities and curses, some disturbing and other just "normal".

"We need to wake them up and take them to the medical wing." Ren said as he walked over to Gary and slightly shook him. Gary's eyes shot open as he took the oriental boys arm and pushed him into the ground. The rest of the teams hurried over and pried Gary off of Ren. The man continued screaming as he thrashed about. Baron seemed to respond to this negatively as he shot up and looked over at Gary, who was being held back by Yang. Yang though he was coming over to help but it was far from it.

**Baron and Glover**

The Zeds were coming for him, screams tore through the night as he rushed into a nearby building. Finding it devoid of Zeds he took out his welder and started sealing the door. Collapsing at the base of the thumping door he started sobbing. He was done for, his squad had been whipped out. They had been overrun when a group of two fleshpound's and four Scrakes had burst into their ranks. Tearing his group to bloody ribbons he had just barely escaped. Taking off his helmet he hung his head in his hands, the blood that soaked his gloves wiped on his face as he cried and cried.

Then he heard it Gary, a yell for help from the other side of the room. He shot up and looked across the now small room. A stalker had her hands around Gary as dozens of Gorefast's and Clot's closed in on both him and Gary. Not finding his pistol where it should, in fact he was missing his armor, he charged at the Stalker. Delivering a hefty punch to its face it stumbled backwards. A few mumbled words escaped its mouth as it held its face in pain. Gary shot up and moved to the back corner of the room where he looked at the horde of Zeds before them. Baron stepped backwards as he bumped into Gary.

"You Zed fucks! You'll never kill all of us!" Baron cried out as he scooted backwards, hitting the wall.

The two collapsed on the ground as the wall of Zeds closed in before shimmering and fading away. The two of them felt their heads ache tremendously as they suddenly found themselves in their wrecked dorm room. A group of 8 students staring at them, one sporting a cracked and bloody nose. Baron and Gary looked at each other before realization dawned on them. They had both hallucinated the same thing, and that the Zeds were the group they had eaten with the breakfast before.

"What the hell was that?!" The girl, Weiss, screeched at the top of her lungs. "You were screaming nonsense and yelling at nothing and then we come in here to help and you ATTACK US!" The girl was starting to really pickup as she flailed her arms around dramatically.

"More importantly… what are Zeds?" Yang asked, still nursing her broken nose. The eight of them laid their eyes upon the doctor and the bomb tech. They all stood there in silence as the seconds drew into minutes.

"Tomorrow, we will tell you…. Tomorrow." Gary managed in a weak manor as Lee walked to the door and opened it. "Please leave." Came Lee's weak command. The group decided that they might as well listen to the man who had landed a, albeit surprise, punch on Yang. As the door closed it left the eight with many questions that they wished not be answered immediately. Lee slid down the door as he ran his hands through his short hair. After a moment he looked to Gary who had assumed a similar position across the way from him.

"So… you saw them too, right?" Lee broke the silence with the question the two didn't want answered. Gary nodded with grim confirmation written on his face. The look of realization creeped onto their faces. Mental insanity and physical breakdowns are not the norm in this world, nor are they socially acceptable. On their earth, mental breakdowns and hallucination was common amongst the survivors and no one payed much attention to it. But here it was different.

"We need to get our shit together…" Baron said as he pushed himself up onto his feet. "We really need to figure this out. I mean, have you… I had my first and last nightmare about the Zeds a few years ago, I grew used to it and…" Lee was interrupted by Gary who gave a small, sad, chuckle. Lee looked at him questioningly before Gary spoke.

"We were molded by the madness, it became a part of our lives. An addiction, so to say. We became addicts of the killing and murder…" Letting out a small chuckle as Baron slumped into an upright chair taking it all in before the doctor continued. "The world, a killing floor, and we, the participants. It was a drug, you remember the firefighter right?" Baron nodded before he jumped in.

"The Avalon bloke right? He was hot shit amongst the girls back then. He fought with us a few times right?" The doctor nodded as Baron leaned back. "What about him?" Baron questioned as he took a deep breath.

"He looked to me to find some comfort, since I was a doctor he confided in me his secrets. Despite telling him I could not diagnose his problems he still told me. Baron, he was a psychopath, he loved death, and he cherished it and lived by it. He became a firefighter for the sole reason of seeing people burn and having to carry their corpses out of the building. What he loved was wrong in the old world, but when the Zeds came out, he was truly at peace… he loved the bloodbath." Baron's mouth had been left slightly ajar as took in what he heard about the handsome and charming Firefighter they had fought with in London.

"Well shit, I thought he still had all of his screws in his head as he seemed so… calm… and … happy…" Baron trailed off as he realized what he was saying. The man was happy in a world where everyone was dead, where killing was a necessity. "My god, is that what happened to us?" Baron asked with concern and slight fear in his voice.

"No!" Gary shouted out with anger as Baron flinched. "We still have enough of our humanity left to do the right thing, we still know the difference between right and wrong, and we sure as hell haven't gone insane… I hope…" That last part made Baron sit down again. "Maybe we are insane, maybe they are Zeds, maybe they aren't. Maybe we're stuck in our own personal hell?" Baron spoke softly as he and Gary shared forlorn and devastated looks.

"We should…. We should get some sleep… sleep…" Baron said as he stumbled over to his bed, pulling the mattress back on. The light red of drying blood smearing on his sheets. The blood from a teenage girl who he had just laid into with a devastating punch. "Yeah…" Gary coughed, "We should… we have classes… as teachers tomorrow." He gave a small wave with his hand as he just laid on the mattress that now laid on the floor.

"Goodnight Baron…"

"Goodnight Glover…"

And with that the room fell silent, only the occasional breath coming from either of the men as they drifted off into a now peaceful sleep.

Their demons, now caged, waited to be released yet again.

A/N: Man, Baron and Gary are not in their right mind, well who would be after spending a decade or more in a killing floor


	6. Trouble Never Starts Silently

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 6**

Baron was the first to stir from his slumber on the torn up and disheveled bed. Rolling over he found himself looking at quite a sad sight. Gary was wrapped up in blankets half on, half off, of his mattress which laid on the ground. Sighing, Baron picked himself up before looking at the clock on his scroll. The time was around 8:00 am and they had a class to teach soon.

"Gary, get up. We have to get ready." Baron said as he dragged himself to the washroom to clean his face while he heard Gary's mumbles of protest. Chuckling slightly he splashed water on his face before remembering the night before. The look of happiness on his face fell almost instantaneously as he hung his head down into his hands.

"Those kids…" Baron mumbled as he heard feet dragging behind him.

"What about kids?" Gary asked as he took position at the sink next to Barons. Then it appeared as though Gary remembered as well.

"Oh… shit… what did we do?" Gary asked nervously as Baron just gave him a drop-it-now look.

"Ok, let's find our class and get setup for the day." Baron spoke as Gary started packing their bags with their weapons and ammo. Baron pulled on the bottom half of his EOD suit while Gary put on the lower half of his hazmat suit. Nodding to each other they made off to their classroom.

Opening the door Gary and Baron saw two desks at the front of a large semi-circle room. Two mugs of, still steaming, coffee sat on their desks. Their names imprinted on the mugs. Seeing enough strange shit to last several lifetimes they saw it only slightly weird. Baron picked up his mug and took a long sip of the dark black liquid.

"Yeah that's some good stuff. When the precinct was still around the intern used to bring this stuff around all the time. Really brings back the memories, eh Gary." Gary just stared at his mug. Slightly cream colored with a few cubes of sugar on the side.

"That's impossible…" Gary said as he just sat down in the chair staring at the coffee. Baron walked over and looked at the mug before looking back to Gary.

"What's up with it?" Baron looked even more confused when Gary spoke.

"This is how I took my coffee in Horzine R&amp;D… plenty of cream and three sugar cubes… How he knew that is beyond me, he wants us to keep remembering our past… that bastard." Gary clenched his fist as he took a deep breath.

"Just clam down for a minute here Gary, maybe it was just a coincidence. We can talk about this after class… which starts in, 20 minutes. We need to make a lesson after all. Come on, we can leave the conspiracy's until after teaching right?" Baron chuckled as he finished and walked over to the bag and unloaded the rest of his gear onto the table in the center of the stage at the front of the classroom.

Gary walked over to the holographic board and started pulling up various species of Grimm and posting them on the board. Meanwhile Baron was busy calling up Ozpin to try and secure a bullhead into the forest. Several minutes later Baron got off the phone and walked over to Gary.

"Ozpin said we could bring the students into the forest for a live fire demonstration of combat tactics." Gary nodded as Baron looked at the clock. He let out a sigh as it was time for the class to begin.

"They should be here any minute." Gary said looking at his watch. As if on que the door opened up and the first students started funneling into the room. All of the dressed in their standard school uniforms. A few, Baron noticed, had oddities to their uniforms that were most likely personal decorations. As the last students took their seats Gary looked around the class before speaking.

"Hello, I am Dr. Gary Glover. And this here is my assistant…" He was cut off by Baron. "Assistant?!" Barons little outburst and small humph made a few of the students laugh before Gary corrected himself. "Pardon, FELLOW professor, Lance-Corporal Lee Baron. We will be teaching you about combat and various fighting techniques." The class gave a few waves and HI's as the introductions were concluded.

"Now students, for our first lesson we will be heading to the forest of forever fall, there we will engage in live-fire combat exercises with the Grimm." The students had a mix of excited and nervous reactions to the announcement.

"You will get armed and dressed in your combat gear before we head out." The students headed out the doors to the armory where they would suit up as Baron and Gary started getting their armor and hazmat suit on respectively.

"You know how Ozpin said we would have at least 8 teams in our class?" Gary said as he pulled his heavy chest plates on. Lee nodded as he pulled his respirator on and then realized they were missing two teams.

"Two teams didn't show." Just as Gary said that the door behind them opened up and he sighed as Lee spoke without turning to face them.

"You do realize you are late to class, you are to head… to the… oh shit…" Baron cursed under his breath as he turned around and saw the two teams from yesterday standing in the doorway, blankly staring back at them. By this time Gary had also turned around and locked eyes with the blond. The two teams were already dressed in what he assumed to be their combat outfits.

"Well it looked like you all are already ready to head out so why don't you wait for the rest of the class." Gary said with a slight nervous chuckle as he pulled on his airtight helmet, sealing it. Baron was already fully dressed and an imposing sight. Both groups studied each other with calculating gazes.

It looked like snowflake was about to talk again but she was cut off by the group of students behind her who were ready to go to the forest. They all shuffled in but didn't sit as the two professors stood at the front. Gary clapped his hands before speaking.

"Alright, we will now make our way to the bullheads and head down to the forest." The students complied as they chatted amongst themselves. One group in particular chatted more than the rest, but in hushed tones.

"What the hell is this, they're teachers now?" Weiss spoke in a hushed, yet angry tone.

"Well, they can fight, they landed a punch on me and they took out an Ursa in no time." Yang said with some praise as she folded her arms over her chest.

"They did attack us last night, albeit they aren't mentally well they can still teach us a few things about fighting." Pyrrha said which caught everyone off guard. They expected her to push them down, yet here she was praising them to an extent.

As the group looked up they were already at the bullheads. The groups huddled onto the bullheads, relaxing and taking seats. However Blake noticed something about the two professors.

"Hey look at the professors." He tone was hushed as she directed the attention of her team to the two men. The sat on the edge of the bullhead, their legs dangling over the edge. Weapons in hand with heads on a swivel watching the trees and ground go by.

"They look tense… like they're uneasy." Ren said as he looked around and found the lack of a Jaune unsettling.

"Where's Jaune?" He said, the group looked around with slight worry. Then Pyrrha spotted him and pointed so the group could see. She had a small smile on her face.

Baron and Gary were sitting on the edge of the bullhead like the choppers back in their world. Always keeping an eye out for a suitable landing zone so they could commence the clearance of a zed infested area.

"Brings back memories of our first deployment together, eh." Gary said as his rifle rested against his chest. Baron nodded, then out of nowhere a hand landed on his shoulder causing him to jump. Turning his head rapidly he found a scrawny blond kid standing there with a look of shock on his face, his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry… didn't mean to startle you…" He said meekly as he took a seat slightly further away from the edge.

"No, it's us who should be apologizing. We caused you and your fellow team a lot of stress last night…" Baron said as he slumped his head slightly.

"Well, I'm sorry about barging into your room without knocking, it's just that you two were crying and screaming and we wanted to make sure you were alright. We just hope you don't have those often is all. We wouldn't want one or two of our professors to be upset or feel alone." The kid finished with a cheesy smile which Baron and Gary found was infectious.

"Hey, maybe I can teach you a thing or two about CQC or how to use a sword." Baron piped up as Gary let out a huge sigh. Jaune and Baron looked at him before he spoke.

"Baron you've only used a Machete, sure you can teach him about CQC but you know jack all about swordsmanship you sodding idiot." They both chuckled as Jaune stood up.

"Thanks for the offer, Prof…" He was cut off when Baron raised his hand. "Would you do me a favor and call me Lee. Can't stand that formal shit. By the way what's your name?" The kid smiled a little before replying. "Arc, Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." Baron and Gary shared a look before turning back to him. "Im sure they do Jaune, take care. We should be landing soon." Jaune nodded and waved as he made his way back to his group. Upon inspecting them they all had huge grins on their faces and Yang was stifling a snicker.

"I was worried he was going to throw you off the ship." Weiss said as she was the only one who was not smiling.

"They apologized about the whole thing from last night and said they were really sorry about it." Jaune said as he took a seat, the group nodding at what Jaune had said. Then the speakers came on and the pilot informed them that they were going to be landing soon. The bullhead crunched down onto the dry dirt as the teams disembarked from the bullhead.

"Alright students, Professor Glover here is going to walk you through what we are going to do while I scout out a suitable position for training." Baron nodded to Gary as he flipped the safety off on his shotgun and made his way into the forest.

"Oh yeah, remember only use the shotgun in an emergency!" Gary yelled out as Baron stopped and gave him a thumbs up followed by a middle finger. Gary sighed as several of the students laughed.

A few minutes in he was still hacking away at the plant life, still looking for a clearing. 'Damn… someone needs to really weed this place' He thought in his head as he continued walking. Then he saw something it was red in color and it looked… familiar. Walking over to the spot he found a dark red splatter on a nearby tree. It was dried blood. Hoisting his shotgun up, he scanned around and saw something lying on the group. Picking it up her examined it, a bloody hat. Opening his scroll he was about to dial Gary but thought against it for the moment.

"This is getting closer to shit creak every second." He mumbled as he continued following the path of blood and occasional claw mark on the tree. Arriving at a small clearing he stopped dead still and listened. He heard nothing but in the middle of the clearing was a body. It looked male and showed signs of claw marks and bites.

Then he heard it…

A faint whispering, almost like a young lady beckoning to be found. His heart stopped as he took a breath and slowly drew his machete. Planting his left foot he quickly shot his right boot out behind him at a high angle and felt a satisfying crunch as the air behind him shimmered. Bringing up his shotgun he pulled the trigger. Blood and chunks of shimmering meat flew from the air as a long echoing scream pierced the air.

"Fuck, no… you cock sucking zeds!" The body sprawled out before him told him enough. It was a stalker, Horzine's cloaking female soldier. He had killed enough of them to instantly recognize them on the spot. He pumped his shotgun as a smoking shell ejected from the gun, another sliding into place.

He was about to pull up his scroll as he suddenly felt a piercing sensation straight through his shoulder. Blood splashed onto the ground as he turned around quickly and chopped of the Gorefast's blade. The creature screamed in anger as it found its weapon gone. Raising the shotgun he blasted the creature's chest to bits.

Breathing heavily he clenched his right hand, satisfied that the blade that projected form his shoulder hadn't severed his nerves and tendons he started sprinting back to Gary. Coughing, a little blood splattered on his visor, not enough to worry him though… hell he had received worse.

As he was sprinting he felt his scroll vibrating. Holstering his shotgun and sheathing his machete he pulled it out while still sprinting.

**Back with Gary**

"Now students, that is what we are going to do, we just need to wait for that sodding idiot to get back with the location." Gary was standing in front of the students as they all heard a faint boom. Gary instantly knew it was a shotgun. Sighing he pulled out his scroll.

"That idiot just doesn't know how to listen." The scroll buzzed as few times as it picked up. A few of the students could see the screen. And they gasped a little at what they saw. His mask was covered from the inside by a little bit of blood as he coughed.

"What the hell is going on Baron, what Grimm did you run into?!" Gary was worried as he slightly raised his assault rifle and aimed at the forest where a quiet crunching could be heard.

"Just get the students onto the fucking bullhead." Baron yelled as a faint screeching could be heard first in the speakers and then from the forest by Gary.

"My god… Everyone on the bullhead… these aren't Grimm" Gary said as he pulled out his Assault rifle. The pounding and crunching got louder as Baron came bursting from the forest. Bloodied and with a large blade coming from his shoulder.

Ruby and her team along with Jaune and her team were boarding the shuttle like they were told as she looked back and saw one of their professors burst from the forest. She gasped when she saw a large blade protruding from his shoulder.

"Oh my god…" Ruby said as she sped down to the professors. Kneeling next to Baron she looked over him worriedly as he kneeled down coughing. Gary took out a strange pistol like object and stabbed it into his arm.

"Quit squirming or I'll stick it where the sun don't shine." Gary said as the green substance in the vial on the back disappearing.

"The zeds, they're here." Looking to his left he saw the red themed girl from the night before.

"You need to get on the bullhead. Right now!" As he stood he pulled the blade from his shoulder, more blood pouring from the wound before stopping.

"Why, what's happening." Her question would have to wait as a scream pierced the air, it wasn't Grimm nor was it human. Looking to the woods she saw something truly terrifying. It looked like a completely hairless human, and it was twitching violently.

"Everyone on the bullhead now!" Baron creamed as the students hopped onto the bullhead. Baron and Gary raised their weapons and started firing at the swarm of monsters coming from the forest. The students were shocked at the look of these monsters. Baron and Gary were the last on as the bullhead started lifting off. Just then a raging scream echoed from the forest. Then busting from the forest was something that made their blood run cold.

Standing at least 8 feet tall it dominated the area. Chest glowing dark red it pounded the ground with giant rotating metal grinders.

"A flesh pound, never wanted to see one ever again." Baron said as the now scared and shocked students looked to them in question.

It looked like Baron and Gary had a lot of questions to answer now.

**A/N: Hope you liked it guys**


	7. Fools, All Fools

**A/N: Hey it's short but at least I got an update out right?!**

"Ozpin, this is Baron." Baron grunted into the scroll as Gary worked on removing the metal cleaver from his shoulder.

"Professor Baron…" Ozpin froze a little as he looked and saw Barons state. "What happened to you, are the students alright?" Baron sighed before answering.

"Yes the students are alright, I was the only one injured, but listen, you need to tell the military to quarantine the forest." Ozpins face remained stone cold as only his eyebrows lifted slightly at Barons request. "Why would we do that?" Ozpin asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"We need to talk when Gary and I get back, tell you what we haven't." Gary said as he injected Baron again with the Medic-gel as Baron ended the call.

After a few minutes the Bullhead landed allowing students to hop off. Seeing a small crowd of students gathering on the pad they assumed that the students of the bullhead had contacted their friends and told them about the incident. Baron snapped around when Gary tapped him on the shoulder and motioned to get off the ship.

"Upsidaisy Baron…" Gary grunted as he lifted Baron off of his ass and into a standing position.

"I can stand on my own, we've done this plenty of times." Baron said as he hopped of the bullhead and almost fell to his knees. "See, you need rest you sodding idiot." Gary said as he took out another one of the syringes and jammed it into Baron.

"That should heal you up all the way." Gary smirked as Baron stretched his shoulder and felt it mending back together, the bones and muscle that had been torn apart were now back together, albeit a bit ugly to look at.

"Gentlemen, I have a few questions." At the voice both Baron and Gary looked up and met eyes with Ozpin.

"Can we talk in a private…" Baron was cut off as Ozpin interrupted him. "No, we talk here. One, you put my students in danger, and two, what could possibly warrant an early return of 6 teams of first years and two professors?" Gary looked at the ground before looking at Baron.

"We aren't from this world, if you couldn't tell from that sodding big portal when we arrived." Baron's words elicited mumbling and gasps from all the students except teams JNPR and RWBY who had seen their appearance.

"Alright, it appears as though this must be a private conversation. Come with me, you must tell me everything about yourselves and these things." Baron and Gary nodded at the terms before heading off to their dorm. The only thing going through their heads as they entered the dorms was 'How are the zeds here?'

**Unknown Location in southern Atlesian Mountains 5 hours' prior**

"Doctor, you said your portal was a success, no?" The man that stood before Dr. Oswald Layth was the Atlas Armed Forces head researcher, Lance Corporal Hanalei.

"Yes Hanalei, I was able to turn on the portal, but I would urge against it. The people who came through looked like they were…" Layth was cut off as the researcher put his hands firmly on his shoulders.

"People came through, we need to open that back up and send a team through!" Hanalei was out of his mind and Layth knew it.

"You can't open that portal up. Dust only knows what's on the other side of that gate!" Layth said as he pointed at the portal set up in the middle of the room.

A few dozen guards, Atlesian Special Forces from the solid black armor, stood at the doors and on the catwalks overlooking the room.

"It's all in the name of science Dr. Layth." Hanalei said as he walked over to the control panel and started flipping switches. The guards looked on edge as they half-raised their weapons towards the portal. Hanalei picked up the microphone and spoke.

"Remember men, we don't know what's through this gate, brace yourselves. Team 1 prepare to enter. Radio and digital connections remain established between gates so keep us up to date." Layth froze at his words as he looked at the 6-man team readying to enter to portal.

The soldiers looked hesitant as they edged towards the ring before stepping through all together. There was a silence throughout the room before a voice spoke through the speakers.

"This is team one, we have successfully made it through… my Dust." Everyone listened with baited breath as the team saw whatever grizzly scene was on the other side.

"It looks like some kind of lab, wait, we have a body here. Set up a perimeter, it looks like a scientist." The scientists on Layth's side were putting together the pieces about what the place on the other side of the gate was when team one spoke again.

"You guys hear that? It's coming from over there." Metallic stomping as boots impacted metal as the heartrate monitors of the men showed increased beats per minute.

Several seconds past before gunshots could be heard through the radio. The gunshots were followed by an incredibly distorted and un-human screech.

"What the hell is that, it's not dying, Gah!" The line cut as the scream tore through the radio another voice taking his place.

"They ripped him in fucking half, open fire! Open fire!" Gunshots rang through the speakers as more screams and tearing followed.

"We are coming back through! I'm not dying here!" Seconds later a single Atlesian solider burst through the gate only to be followed by whatever was on the other side of the gate with them.

It was disturbing to say the least. Some of the soldiers gaged at the picture before them. A hairless pitch black figure with white spikes jutting from its back. It twitched its head before its eyes landed on the gate operator. Running and leaping from the platform it landed on his chest. Clawed hands tearing the man's face from his body, shredding his chest and neck before taking his head in its jaws and rending it from his neck. Blood pooled and splattered as the soldiers just watched the monstrosity literally eat their comrade in a state of shock.

"Open fire!" One solider shouted as they fired upon the beast.

Surprise, and then fear, consumed them as their dust infused shells struggled to penetrate the creature's dense forearms making headshots impossible. Then another and another emerged from the portal. The soldiers panicked as their weapons did little against the black ones. However, the light skinned ones were easier to kill as they didn't cover their heads.

So far, only a few seconds in and 8 of the 24 guards in the room were dead. Layth just looked on in horror at the creatures that were now pouring form the machine, tearing the security limb from limb. Layth looked a Hanalei before sprinting from the room out the back door. Alarms and red lights blazed in the hallways. 'Not again, this can't happen again!' he yelled in his head as he pulled out a Beretta M9 that he swore he would never have to use again. "This is my damn fault!"

Ahead of him he saw a few soldiers running as a Clot came around the corner. Raising his pistol, he fired, killing the clot. The soldiers looked at him, blood ran down from their slashes and injuries, hell one of them had a chunk taken out of his arm. "Come with me, we are getting the hell out of here!" The soldiers straightened up and raised their weapons, or sidearm as they had already run out of primary ammo.

He cursed under his breath before rounding the corner and seeing two half eaten corpses of AAF soldiers lying in front of a shattered front door. The winter air stung his skin as he ran out onto the landing pad. Blood soaked the snow as he looked at the waiting Bullhead.

Climbing in the pilot's seat he could still hear the inhuman screams of the zeds and the almost as inhuman screams of those being eaten alive and torn to pieces. Looking in the back he saw a few soldiers in the hold as he powered up the engines. A few crawlers came out of the entrance but met a quick end as the doctor aimed his pistol and planted a bullet into each of their skulls.

The Bullhead lifted off as the soldiers in the back slowly cried at the horrors they had just seen. Shaking his head, he slowly increased power before speeding off towards the nearest city Andromeda.

"Let's just hope they have weapons…" He trailed off as he set the autopilot and joined the men in the back. Sitting down on the slightly slick cargo hold he pulled out a Scroll before realizing something.

The two men who had come through the portal at Beacon. He fumbled with the scroll and punched in the emergency broadcast code as the scroll started to ring.

**Beacon 5 hours later**

"So, what you're saying is that these things you encountered in the forest destroyed the world you came from." The amount of concern in Glynda's voice was unsettling to Ozpin who just looked at the two seated before him.

"That is correct. These things were created as part of a company's efforts to make the perfect genetically modified soldier or some shit like that." Baron sighed as he explained.

"We thought Horzine had been shut-down for good after London, but hell if the company silenced those who knew and bought its way back up!" Gary was pissed and almost fumed as he spoke.

Ozpin and Glynda listened to this mix of anger and sadness that almost visibly flowed from the two seated before them. Glynda felt almost sick listening to the lives of these two men torn apart and reshaped by what was now coming for the people of Remnant.

"Is there any way to properly fight these failures of science?" Ozpin asked, a small hint of what sounded like a search for hope.

Baron looked to Gary and shared a thought just through eye contact as they turned their heads back to Ozpin.

"No… in our world we use, what do you use for ammunition?" This question caught Glynda and Ozpin off-guard but Glynda quickly answered.

"We use a mix of Dust cartridges and solid Dust rounds." Glynda's answer made Baron and Gary look around, a bit lost to put it simply.

"Gather up some of your best students, we will also need a firing range and lots of ammunition." Baron stated as he and Gary stood and looked at Ozpin.

Ozpin pondered the question and motioned to Glynda. Glynda got up and moved to his side of the table.

"If they know how to kill these things, we need their help since as it stands, and from what they stated, these monsters will lead to a disaster on the global scale." Glynda slightly paled as she nodded.

"We will observe your weapons first and my combat class will assist in your study's." Glynda said as she turned to leave.

"However, it does seem that your armory and facilities support production of our worlds firearms and ammunition." Ozpin nodded and motioned for the two to stand as he rose from his seat.

They were about to leave the room when the table lit up and beeping came from the hologram. Ozpin walked over at a quickened pace before his face began to give off a hint of confusion and worry. Pushing the answer button the hologram flickered to show the same scientist that they had seen a few days ago, but this time he looked a little worse for wear.

"Ozpin! Oh thank Dust, you still have those two from the other day right!" He was worried, scared even, and Ozpin, Baron, and Gary could see it.

"What the hell happened?!" Gary questioned with a look of anger and concern on his face.

"They made it through, Atlas, the mountain research labs are overrun!" At this, Baron and Gary just stood up and looked at each other, an aura of urgency surrounding them.

The Zeds were coming.

**A/N: Shit, another ****cliffhanger****ME?! Really?! Well hopefully this update ****doesn't****take as long as the last one :)**


	8. Preparing For Annihilation

**A/N: Thanks to Doomsdayguy12345 for getting me up and at em for this chapter.  
Also don't forget to review or PM on any suggestions you may have and how you felt about this chapter!**

"Will all third and fourth year teams report to the Foundry, repeat, will all third and fourth year teams report to the Foundry." Baron and Gary listened to Glynda on the loudspeaker as they made their way to the armory and it's connected foundry.

"I've just completed the recipes for the propellant… you really think this will work?" Gary asked as they quickly rounded the corner and saw the armory ahead of them.

Baron took a deep breath and looked about the courtyard as they approached the armory. The giant structure looming over them as Baron collected his thoughts on the Zeds being here.

"You better hope and pray to God that it does." Baron said in a monotone as they reached the doors of the armory.

Gary pushed open the door and was met with the Foundry on the left where a large assortment of what amounted to little more than super powered teens stood, waiting in mild confusion. Baron pushed his way to the front with Gary right behind him.

"Attention! Listen up ladies and Gentlemen…" Baron yelled at the top of his lungs to grab the attention of the students who were now shocked into listening to him.

"As you may have heard by now… there was another threat today, not from the Grimm but from scientific failures." There were a few hushed whispers and murmurs of confusion.

"These monstrosities already overpower the Grimm and are bearing down on us, and civilization, as you know it… is doomed." As Baron finished there were frantic whispers and hushed words of confusion and fear.

"These things," Baron said as he pulled up an image of a clot onto the large screen behind him eliciting a few disgusted murmurs in the crowd, "Are not of this world, what I tell you now stays secret until there is absolutely no way of containing it any longer. Is that clear?" Baron finished as a wave of nods flooded over the students.

"Good, now that you know that we need to level a few things with you… first, we are not of this world, and as Baron stated before, they aren't either." Gary stated as he paced back and forth in front of the students.

"What are you talking about?" One of the students blurted out causing Gary and Baron to face him.

"We are saying that these things, Baron and myself come from another world. A project of Atlas became, unstable… so-to-say and opened up a little cross-dimensional portal." Gary looked at the male and noticed a blank look on his face.

Baron stepped forward as Gary stepped back and pulled out his scroll, sending the recipes to the entirety of the third and fourth year students. As he finished that, Baron opened his mouth to speak.

"Good, now that that's out of the way… Im sure you've been given this speech before… the speech about how you are a new group of heroes destined to save the world and other bullshit like that… but here's the catch, you aren't heroes, you aren't gods, your petty aura doesn't mean shit when a fucking Flesh pound is tearing your limbs from your body." Baron laid it down like a sack of bricks, the reality of the situation.

"There is no winning in the battle, sure you can blow them up, bisect them, rip their god damned heads off but as long as that machine in the mountain base up in atlas is open… by god there'll be nothing left living on this planet in a few weeks." Baron finished his statement by putting his two hands on his head and letting out a deep sigh.

"So how do we fight back?!" One student asked, a hint of bravery and hope in her voice.

"Fight them, ha… what a joke, you quell them, cull their numbers and retreat back to your fortress to regroup and count casualties." Barons words turned her hopeful appearance to a dejected one, it looked like she had been kicked off the top of the list.

"Back in our world we had entire countries military's that struggled to keep them at bay for the first few months. Hell, the United States fell in no time after initial containment in England went FUBAR. 2.3 million soldiers in the United States, 2.3 million troops. Not to mention the almost 900,000 police officers and they still went dark." Baron remembered when the last contacts in the US went dark, no one in the camp could sleep.

"Over 3 million people couldn't stop them and you think that the several dozens of us can do a thing about it?" One kid said from the back of the group.

He threw his arms up in the air as Baron stood tall and looked at him, a raised hand and gloved finger pointing right at him, quivering with rage and anger.

"There will be casualties! Believe me… believe me that there will be dead, but we didn't survive a decade on that tainted earth by lying down and dying! Oh no we did not… we got up, grabbed every gun and bullet we could hold and slowly, one by one, destroyed their facilities… destroyed them again and again!" Baron was screaming at this point, his voice reverberating through the room.

"We could never give up because what we had in that small camp was all we had left! The so called government that was supposed to be there for us left us to die! All we could do was fight for our lives… and that is just what we did… now will you sit by idly in your castle on the cliff… or will you join us and fight till the bitter end… because when all you can do is prepare for is annihilation you might as well bring a whole lota' those fuckers with you!" Baron shouted out his call to arms as the other students cheered with him.

"Now if you check your scrolls, I have devised a chemical propellant that is almost similar to the ones we used back home. Creating rounds and propellant of Dust is not recommended, I mean the Atlas Military was overrun in their base and all the have is dust. The elements and metals here are what you need to make ammunition. Go crazy." Gary said with a chuckle as the students rushed off to concoct their own ammunitions and rounds.

Baron and Gary joined in the fray and assisted in making ammunition for the students. Since some of the calibers were strange the different ratios of propellant to bullet would have to be altered and it was all down to trial and error. Some students rushing down to the firing range to test ammunition while others adjusted the mixtures and materials used in the round.

"They seem enthusiastic…" Baron said to Gary as they watched the third and fourth years' toil away.

"It's not enthusiasm…" Gary mumbled as Baron looked at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"it's their will to fight, to live to see another sunrise… the hope of another tomorrow." Gary stated as he motioned to all the students before him.

As Baron looked closer at their faces, he could see it. The determination, the anger, the fear, the passion, the pride, and most off all, their humanity shining through. Their duty to Human and Faunus-kind.

Almost like in a fairy tale, where it all ends with a happily ever after.

"It certainly looks that way." Came a voice from behind Baron and Gary.

They both turned their heads and looked at Ozpin and Glynda who had both entered the room and walked towards them, dodging the students who were milling about, going from one side of the room to the other.

"One can only hope… your cities already have the walls, ours did not. Your cities already have an alert military force, ours didn't. You see the discrepancies already, but somethings may repeat." Baron said solemnly, looking at the floor.

"I know what you are trying to say… the governments and corporations… they will seek self-sanctuary." Ozpin guessed as Baron and Gary nodded.

"We can only hope that business ethics and human kindness changes from dimension to dimension… but from what we've studied and observed, our fears have been realized." Gary stated, his fears answered by the history of the world itself.

Glynda and Ozpin both studied their students as they worked together towards a common goal, a goal not formed out of self-reward and selfish desire, but a goal formed of one common interest.

"Postponing the inevitable." Baron muttered as Glynda, Ozpin, and Gary looked at him.

"Preparing for annihilation is all we can do now…" Gary stated as he looked at Baron.

Both Ozpin and Glynda could see it in their eyes, an unfathomable sadness that penetrates the soul and leaves one wounded on the inside forever. It was the look of the two broken men that Glynda saw, but for Ozpin, it was the look of two men trying to let the people of remnant see another dawn…

Another day of life.

**A/N: Well then, that took a turn for either hope or sadness... you decide.  
Also don't forget to leave a review or PM me with suggestions**


End file.
